A Child Love
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Tony and Gibbs were settling in nicely to their married life. They were just finishing up a case when Gibbs get a phone call from Matt who was trying to get ahold of Tony. With bad news of one of their frat brothers and his wife both passing came the news that Tony was left the Guardian of their daughter. This is the sixth in the series.


**_A Child's Love_**

Gibbs was sitting at his desk watching his team as they finished the reports from their latest case. It was a rough one for them all it involved a child who was kidnapped. All he wanted to do was finish and go home and relax with his husband. The ringing of his phone caused him to look away from his team. Seeing the number, he quickly picked it up as he got up and walked away from the bullpen.

"Gibbs." Gibbs said

"Hey Gibbs, do you know why Tony hasn't answered his phone I have been calling him all day." He asked

"Um no Matt, he's at his desk writing his report you need him?" Gibbs asked

"Please it's important." Matt said

"Ok hold on a sec. Tony where is your phone?" Gibbs asked

"Here why…Shit it's dead and I don't know how long it's been that way. Why?" Tony said as Gibbs handed him his phone.

"Hello." Tony said as he sat back at his desk.

"Hey, I have been trying to call you all day. It's about Amanda and Zack." Matt said

"What about them?" Tony asked

"Um you know that they couldn't make it Doug and I's wedding Amanda was in labor." Matt said

"Yeah I know I wanted to go see them but I didn't get a chance. Why?" Tony said

"Friday Doug and I babysat for them so they could have a night alone. Something went wrong and I got a call at 3am there was a fire and neither Amanda or Zack made it out." Matt said as he was getting choked up.

"Oh god no what about Jocelyn?" Tony asked

"Well that's the thing she has been staying with us till everything was is taken care of. Where is Gibbs?" Matt asked

"Um back at his desk why?" Tony asked

"Can you two go somewhere and put me on speaker." Matt asked

"Yeah hold on. Gibbs come with me." Tony said as Gibbs took notice that Tony was upset so the two headed to an empty office.

"What's going on" Gibbs asked as he pulled Tony into his arms.

"Remember Doug and I talked about our friend Zack who couldn't make it to the wedding for his wife was in labor?" Tony asked

"Yeah Amanda they had a little girl named Jocelyn. What about them?" Gibbs asked

"Well, Doug and I were keeping her over night to give them two a night alone, I got a call at 3am there was a fire and neither one made it." Matt said

"Oh no so what about the baby?" Gibbs asked

"Well that is why I was trying to call Tony as their lawyer, they named you guardian of Jocelyn." Matt said

"Say what?" Tony asked as he looked to his husband who was smiling.

"They named you as her guardian, I need you to come out to Kentucky." Matt said as Tony looked to see that Gibbs was already out the door leaving him alone.

"What happens if I can't take her?" Tony asked

"What do you mean you can't?" Matt asked

"It just that I don't know if I am ready to be a dad." Tony said

"Look Zack and Amanda choose you for a reason. Tony, you will be a great father and you'll have Gibbs with you." Matt said

"Ok I'll see how soon we can get out there. I'll give you a call when I find out." Tony said as he closed the phone and sat in the chair with his head in his hands. The loss of his friends slowly started to get to him and he let his tears fall. Tony wasn't sure how long he was sitting there letting all his emotions just spill out. Gibbs walked back into the room to find his husband in tears, he was glad that he went and talked to Vance to get them the time off. Walking over to his husband he turned him around to face him as he pulled him into his arms.

"Hey, it's going to be ok, I promise you we are in this together. Now let's go finish your report, then we'll head home and pack our flight leaves at six." Gibbs said as Tony looked up to see his husband had a huge smile on his face.

"You're ok with this?" Tony asked

"Why wouldn't I, I told you I wanted it all the marriage and the kids. As much as this is a tragedy, it is also a blessing. To give us something that neither one of us knew how to bring it up. Jocelyn needs us right now and I will stand by your side no matter what." Gibbs said as he kissed his husband and hugged him tightly.

"Ok let's do this." Tony said as they headed out and they both went to their desk and finished their reports. Tony took notice that Ziva and Tim were already gone so he was glad he didn't have to tell anyone what was going on. About twenty minutes later the two of them were walking out of the office and heading home to get packed so they could make their flight. Tony was on auto pilot as he moved through the house packing his thing and hoping that he didn't' for get anything. Once they were at the airport Tony knew that he had about two hours to get it through his head that he was going to become a father. Gibbs held on to his husband's hand the whole time never letting go letting him know that he was going to be there for him. By time the plane landed in Kentucky Tony was relaxed and ready to face the music.

"So where to?" Tony asked

"Well I called and talked to Matt and we're are going to a hotel tonight and were meeting him in the morning at his office to go over papers. Then to his house to see Jocelyn and we'll stay there for the night. Then on Thursday we have the funeral for Amanda and Zack. Friday, we catch our flight home and we'll become a family." Gibbs said as they entered the rental car and headed off to the hotel.

Gibbs woke up to find that Tony was still sound asleep it was going on seven am and they had to meet Matt at 9am. So, he got dressed and went down to restaurant and grabbed both he and Tony breakfast and coffee and to make a call.

"Hey son what's up?" He asked

"Dad I need you to do me a favor. I am in Kentucky right now, long story short a friend of Tony's passed away and he and his wife both, they named him guardian of their 10month old baby girl." Gibbs said

"Wow a baby girl, are you ok with that?" Jackson asked

"Yeah when I told Tony I wanted to marry him I said the who ten yards, including the kids. So yes were going to be bring her home with us her name is Jocelyn, you'll love her. But I told Vance and Ducky but I was hoping that you would be there when we got home on Friday evening?" Gibbs asked

"I would be honored to be there. I love you son, give Tony my love as well." Jackson said

"I will dad see you Friday." Gibbs said as he headed back up to his room there he found Tony sitting on the bed dressed and ready to go.

"Hey Babe hungry?" Gibbs asked as Tony grabbed the coffee.

"No not really." Tony said as he sipped on his coffee as Gibbs sat everything on the table.

"Well we are going to have a very busy day so how about you eat a bit please." Gibbs said as Tony looked in the container and seen that Gibbs brought him a beagle and bacon. Tony was a bit nervous knowing that in just a few hours he was going to be holding a baby in his arms, one that he and Gibbs would be taking home with them. The two finished their breakfast and gathered up all their belongings because they wouldn't be coming back to the hotel. Tony stood in the elevator holding on to Gibbs hand as they traveled up to the seventh floor to Matt's office.

"Hey, it's ok, we got this." Gibbs said as they entered the office to find Matt standing there talking to a woman.

"Tony, Gibbs, thanks for getting her so quickly." Matt said as he pulled Tony into a hug and then shook Gibbs hand.

"Where else would we be." Tony said

"Come on let's go sit down in my office, Julie hold my calls and let me know when Ms. Jones gets here." Matt said as he turned to his office.

"Yes sir." Julie said as Tony and Gibbs both took a seat at Matt's desk.

"So, what do we have to do?" Tony asked

"Well first off as Amanda and Zack's Lawyer once everything was said and done and it was confirmed that it was them. I began to go through their Last Will Testament and they thought of everything." Matt said

"What about their funerals and what not?" Gibbs asked

"Like I said they thought of everything. They have three accounts set up for three things. One being their funerals everything is picked out and planned, Doug already called and got the ball rolling on that so it's done. Account number two is a trust fund that was Zack's and he never touched and is now in Jocelyn name. And the third is in your name Tony for you are listed as Jocelyn Guardian." Matt said

"Ok Wow so what papers do we need to sign?" Tony asked

"Well I have three sets of papers and Ms. Jones has the other set for you both." Matt said as he pulled out the papers for Tony to sign. Tony looked at the papers and the first set were the papers stating that the Funeral expense was taken care of. The second set was the trust fund papers stating that he would uphold the trust and keep it for Jocelyn she got 10% when she turned 18 and then another 20% when she turned 21, than when she turned 25 she would 50 % and finally when she turned 30 she got the remaining. Tony smiled knowing that Jocelyn was going to be well taken care of. And the third set was that of the Guardianship papers stating that Jocelyn was officially his. Just as he put the pen down there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Matt said as an older woman walked in with a file in her hands.

"Hello Matt, I do believe these are what you are waiting on?" Ms. Jones said as she handed over the papers.

"Thanks Delores. Tony, you and Gibbs both need to sign these papers." Matt said

"What are these?" Gibbs asked as he started to look over the new set of papers.

"They are the adoption papers for you two to sign and I will file and once they are finalized she will be officially yours." Matt said as Tony watched as Gibbs picked up the pen and signed his name and then handed everything to Tony. Tony smiled and he too signed his name to the papers handing them to Matt as Ms. Jones came around to sign them as well.

"Well what else?" Tony asked

"This is for you to read it may answer somethings." Matt said

"What is it?" Gibbs asked

"A letter. Let me get these ready to be filed and then the three of us have a little girl to go see." Matt said as he walked out to his secretary and had her finish filing the papers. He then had Tony and Gibbs follow him to his car as they headed off to the Miller house. Gibbs sat in the back-seat texting McGee and Abby giving them instructions on how to clean out and redecorate Kelly's old room. It was about time that, that room get used again and what better way than tony and his daughter. He had even asked his dad to bring down all of Kelly's baby furniture. He was going to make sure that Jocelyn felt at home from the minute she was carried through the door.

"Ok you two are you ready to meet your daughter?" Matt asked

"Yeah." Tony said

"Can't wait." Gibbs said as the car stopped and they all got out. Gibbs reached out and grabbed Tony's hand and they walked into the house to find Doug trying to sooth the crying child.

"Oh, thank god I can't get her to stop." Doug said as he handed her to Tony who tried to quite her down. After a few minutes, her cries were now whimpers as Gibbs stood behind Tony and softly rubbed Jocelyn head she stopped.

"See you have it in you after all Tony." Matt said

"I had no doubt." Gibbs said

"Go sit down while I get her bottle." Doug said as Tony walked over to the couch and looked to find Matt standing there and Gibbs had followed Doug. Tony sat on the couch and held her close to him as she started to giggle a bit.

"Ahh sweet girl you have already had such sorrow in your life. But from this day on you will be safe and loved." Tony said as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"She will be so loved and then some. Here is her bottle, you have to feed her 2oz and then burp her and repeat till it's gone." Gibbs said as Tony took the bottle from Doug and started to feed her. Once the two ounces were drunk he took the bottle and placed it on the table and put her on his shoulder and burped her.

"I think Amanda and Zack made the right choice." Doug said as Matt laid his head on his husband shoulder.

"They sure did can't wait till we can do that." Matt said as Doug pulled his husband into the kitchen. Gibbs looked back to see that the two left them alone he looked to his husband they now had everything to make them a true family. Looking at the sweet little girl she was so tiny but she was mighty she was going to have them both wrapped around her little finger.

"What do you think?" Tony asked

"You are doing a great job their Daddy." Gibbs said as Tony smiled at the thought of being Daddy.

"Yeah well would Papa like to hold her?" Tony asked as Gibbs smiled knowing that Tony has really thought about that.

"I would love that." Gibbs said as Tony carefully handed off Jocelyn to his husband. Tony pulled his phone out and snapped a few pictures of the two most important people in his life. Tony was so caught up in this husband and their soon to be daughter that he forgot where they were at.

"I'll be right back." Tony said as he got up and walked into the kitchen to find both Doug and Matt with huge smiles and looking at a picture.

"Hey everything ok?" Doug asked as Tony said down and looked at his two friends.

"Yeah just giving Papa some time. So how have you two been?" Tony asked

"We have been great. Why?" Matt asked

"Just asking? So, boy or girl?" Tony asked as both Matt and Doug looked at him and smiled. Doug knew that he couldn't keep anything from Tony if anyone knew him well enough beside his husband it was Tony.

"We are not sure; this is our first ultrasound. She is only 14 weeks." Doug said as he handed Tony the picture and he couldn't help but smile.

"Congratulations, you two deserve it." Tony said as he looked down and Doug knew that something was bothering him.

"Now tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Doug said as Tony smiled knowing that Doug would notice it.

"You knew Zack longer you, you were his best man, what possessed him to talk Amanda into leaving me as Guardian instead of you?" Tony asked

"You still have that letter I gave you?" Matt asked

"Yeah." Tony said as he pulled it out of his pocket and showed them.

"Go in there with Gibbs and your daughter and read it." Matt said as Tony got up and walked back into the living room to find Gibbs holding a sleeping Jocelyn. Sitting down next to his husband he opened the letter pulling it out only to have a key drop out as well he started to read it aloud.

Dear Tony,

If you are reading this, it means that something has happened to Amanda and myself and you are now a dad. I know you may have a ton of questions about why we choose you to be Jocelyn's guardian, but both Amanda and I have different reasons. If it wasn't for you dragging me to that club for Scott's birthday I would have never gotten food poisoning. There, for I would have never ended up at the ER and meeting the nurse of my dreams. After seeing you always going after what you wanted no matter how far out of reach it was you always and I mean always got what you wanted. You gave me the courage to go after someone I wanted to get to know better. After I left the hospital and I was no longer her patient I went back to the hospital and asked her out. And a year later we were engaged and seven months after that we were married.

As for why Amanda choose you it was simple you remember that weekend at Jeff's wedding when you were the only sober one and took care of Kelly and Nick's daughter. Well it was that night that Amanda knew if she and I ever had kids we were going to ask you to be god father and then make you guardian. I am sorry if something happened to us before we ever got the chance to tell you.

I hope that you and your husband can be the parents to our little girl and love her as if she was yours. And just so you know if you don't believe me just think about her full name Jocelyn Antoinette. She was named after you. We love you Tony, we trust you, you will make a great Dad.

Love

Zack and Amanda

P.S. This key is to a safety deposit box that hold the most valuable things that gives you an insight into her before you had her, they are for you and your husband. Sunrise Credit Union. #581. Mascot.

"Did Matt know about that?" Gibbs asked

"Did I know about what?" Matt asked as he and Doug walked into the living room.

"This key it's to a safety deposit box." Tony said as Matt looked at the letter that Tony was holding out to him. Matt read over it and it was all new to him he didn't know about any key.

"No, I know nothing." Matt said

"So, we go to the bank and find out what's there." Gibbs said

"Where has little one been sleeping?" Tony asked

"There is a cradle in our room we can move it to the guest room with you two." Doug said

"Ok. Do you mind keeping an eye on her till we get back?" Tony asked

"No problem go ahead it give us a chance to practice." Doug said as Tony smiled as Gibbs handed their daughter to Matt and he followed Tony out of the house. On the way to the back Tony told him about the conversation in the kitchen and how they were going to be parents by the end of the year. Tony was feeling very overwhelmed with everything that has happened in the last 24hours, but knew that he could get thought it if he had Gibbs by his side. They pulled up to the bank and they headed in together.

"Hello sir. Can I help you?" She asked

"Yes, I am here about a safety deposit box. I was left this key by friend and told to come here." Tony said

"Ok and the Name of your friend?" She asked

"Zack Phillips." Tony said

"Ok and you are who?" She asked

"Anthony David Gibbs." Tony said pulling out his ID as the women looked at it.

"Ok box 581 all I need is the password." She asked

"Buckeye." Tony said as the woman looked at the computer and smiled.

"Ok follow me and I'll show you two, to a privet room to go through your box and I'll be sure to change the name on the account unless you are closing it and taking the contents out." She said

"Yes, we will be taking whatever is in it home to DC with us." Gibbs said as they entered the room and Tony handed her the Key and she used hers to open the big box.

"Here you go." She said as she left the room. Tony looked to his husband and opened the box and there they found things that would tie them to their daughter. In that box were all of Amanda's sonogram pictures, and a baby book with many pictures of Jocelyn's first few months. Along with a few DVD's and two letters for Jocelyn for her to read on her 18th birthday. Tony was happy to have a bit of Jocelyn to see what she was like in the beginning. What she looked like and who she would look like in the future. This was a tragedy for so many who lost a friend and for Jocelyn who lost her parents but is was a blessing for Tony and Gibbs to gain a daughter.


End file.
